The present disclosure generally relates to web cookies and, in particular, to enabling cookies for a website.
A cookie is a small piece of data sent from a website and stored in a user's web browser while a user is browsing a website. When the user browses the same website in the future, the data stored in the cookie can be retrieved by the website to notify the website of the user's previous activity. Users may wish to be provided with notice and consent for cookies. However, this task can become difficult, especially when users use multiple devices and different browsers to access web content.